Myrtle Beach: The After effects
by AmethystDreamer
Summary: What happens next. CC


**Disclaimer: Still not owning Greek.**

It's cold once he arrived at CRU again after Myrtle Beach. Rebecca seems to feel it too since she wrapped herself up in a coat while they went on a walk.

"Cappie, I really appreciate you coming upstairs that night."

He smiled at her. "I care about you, I'll always come upstairs for you."

She didn't smile back. "See, I remember some of the things I said when I was drunk."

"Don't worry about it." Cappie said. "I've forgotten already."

"I haven't." She sighed, and pulled him down next to her on a bench. "Some of the stuff I said, I was right about."

He was getting angry. "What, that I'm beneath you?"

She closed her eyes. "No. What is beneath me though, is this relationship. You are still in love with Casey. I know you care about me too, and I really really like you. I just can't be a replacement anymore. I know you weren't doing it on purpose, but I think you either need to get together with Casey, or get over her before you have any serious relationships again."

"You're breaking up with me?" He laughed. "Again!"

She smiled tentatively. "At least I'm not drunk or in a wet tee-shirt contest this time."

He nodded. "I'll see you around, Rebecca Freakin Logan."

"Bye Cap."

Casey slowly approached the door to Rebecca's room. "Bex? You there?"

"Yeah. If you're going to be sympathetic and sweet, go away."

Casey straightened up. "Actually, I'm here to inform you that your wet tee-shirt contest stunt earned you bathroom duty for a week."  
Rebecca pulled the door open. "I didn't even partake in the contest. Thank you for that."

Casey marched past her and sat on her bed. "I think we need some Big Sis-Little sis bonding time."

"Don't suck up to me. I know you kissed Cappie."

Casey's eyes widened. "What?" She laughed nervously. "I didn't kiss Cappie."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. In case you haven't heard, we broke up. Thank you again for that."

"I had nothing to do with Cappie breaking up with you."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "FYI, Madam President, I dumped him. And yes, it was because of you. It's because I'm sick of being third wheel with my own boyfriend. You two make those stupid puppy dog eyes and each other, and frankly, I don't care anymore. Obviously you two belong together. Just kiss and whatever."

"We do not belong together. Cappie and I are just friends." How many times has she said that? Boardering on a billion.

"Just get out."

"Fine." Casey snapped halfway to the door. "And FYI, you're still on bathroom duty."

When she got back to her room, there was somebody already there. Cappie was leaning against her dresser, looking at all of her photos.

"Cappie?" Casey asked, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I was thinking, you are facing the deep dark ocean that is your future, and I am feeling like I want a future too, so I thought I'd bring you a raft."

He held up A Freshmans' Guide to Declaring Their Major. "Sounds good." She replied, not telling him her own copy was in the second drawer to the left.

They sat together on the bed and began leafing through it. "Oh!" Casey said. "Fashion marketing. Sounds interesting."

"Oh! Gravedigger!" Cappie squealed. "Sounds morbid."

She swatted him, and they got back down to work. By 10:00 p.m, they had sorted out each's three top picks.

"Cappie," Casey looked at him intently. "Thank you so much."  
"No problem. You helped me out, I thought I'd help you out."

She chewed on her lip in the next silence that came over them. They had turned to face each other from where they were lying on the bed, and now their faces were about an inch apart.

"We really shouldn't…." she whispered.

"We really should." He said, kissing her softly.

Any inhabitation she had disappeared as soon as his lips touched hers. He rolled her over until her back hit the bed, and she tanged her hands in his hair.

"I want you." He said hoarsly. "I want you now, and in ten years."

She nodded, tears stinging her eyes. " I never got over you Cappie."

"I know."

**Entire Greek Row/ABC Family viewers: We know too you idiots.**

**So it's short, and I don't know how great it is. But I sorta like it. I don't expect this to happen next season, but I do believe Cappie and Casey will get together. I doubt it'll be until the very end though.**

**Thank you for reading, PLEASE REVIEW, and write more!**

**P.S To whom it may concern: You're it.**


End file.
